When tires are used, cyclical loading causes tire components to shift and undergo repeated stresses and friction. Such stresses and friction may contribute to durability issues over time. Previous research has shown that the junction between the body ply ending of a tire and the top of an adjacent bead filler has been a point of durability concern.